The PowerPuff Kids meet Courage The Cowardly Dog
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs go to nowhere Kansas where they meet a shy, timid dog named Courage and his owners. Once they get to know the small family they are being watched by a French con artist duck named Le Quack. What is his plan this time? Read to find out.


**Hello everyone. Here is my next story. Today our heroes meet characters from Courage The Cowardly Dog. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids meet Courage The Cowardly Dog

At Burnner's house he was asking his Parents something.

"Hey Mom Dad can I go to Nowhere Kansas with my friends please?" he asked.

"Sure Burnner," Burnner's Dad said.

"Just be careful honey," his Mom said.

"I will, take of Micheal, Laura and Lindsay for me," said Burnner.

Meanwhile at Binky's house she was asking the same thing.

"Mom Dad can I please go to Nowhere Kansas with my friends?" Binky asked.

"Sure Sweetheart," Binky's Dad said, "make sure you be careful sweetie," her Mom replied.

"Don't I will, take really good care of Andrea, David, and Danny for me," said Binky.

Burnner and Binky flew off with the others.

"So both of your Parents said yes right?" Booster asked.

"Yeah," said Burnner.

"Uh-huh," Binky replied.

"We should be careful too," Blossom added.

"Yeah it's like a desert out there I hear," said Baxter.

"But someone should live there," Buttercup replied.

The girls and the boys made it to middle of Nowhere Kansas, they saw a little brown house.

"Someone does live there," Boomy pointed out.

"Let's go in it," Bubbles suggested.

The kids went down to the house, they knocked on door, an old lady with glasses, a green dress, a yellow apron, and black boots answered it.

"Oh my what cute little children, come on in I'll make some cocoa," the old lady said kindly. The kids came in the house, the old lady gave them hot cocoa.

"Thank you lady," Beauster replied.

"What's your name?" Beauty asked.

"I'm Muriel Bagg, this is my husband Eustace," Muriel said in introduction.

There was an old man was sitting in a red chair, he had green overalls, a white shirt, glasses, black shoes, and a brown hat, he glared at the boys and girls.

"What are these five year old kids doing here Muriel?" he asked in a grumpy voice.

"These kids are guests Eustace," Muriel replied.

"Blah blah blah, whatever," Eustace mocked.

"There's someone we should get along with," said Buster.

"Yeah even though he's a little too mean," Banners added.

"And that's our dog Courage," Muriel said pointing to another direction.

A pink dog come in the living room.

"Aww he's so cute!" Bam-bam said. Bam-bam went over to the dog to hug him, but the dog got scared and backed away.

"Aww poor thing he's scared," Bamby said feeling bad.

"He's a coward isn't he?" Blaster asked.

"Kind of, but he save Eustace and I from dangers, would you lovely children like to join us for dinner," Muriel asked.

"Sure Mrs. Bagg we'd love too," Bliss replied.

By the time dinner was ready everyone got to the table and ate.

"This food is great!" Benster complimented.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Bagg," Bloomy replied.

"You're welcome," Muriel said.

Courage then went to the table.

"Hi little doggie," Bridger greeted.

"You're so cute," Bridget added.

Beatie patted Courage's head.

"This dog is so brilliant," Beatie said.

"Yeah and bright," Benny added.

"He's a stupid dog," Eustace commented.

Eustace took out a monster like mask. "Ooga Booga Booga!" Eustace mocked.

Courage screamed and ran off, Eustace laughed, and Muriel hit him with her rolling pin.

"What did I do?" Eustace asked. Muriel then slipped on the floor.

"Watch out Mrs. Bagg!" Booster called.

Blossom flew and grabbed Muriel just in time.

"Thanks my dear, did you just fly?" Muriel asked in shock.

"We're superheroes," Blossom explained.

"We have super powers," Baxter added.

"We fight crime in Townsville," Buttercup explained.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Beauster.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," Beauty finished.

"My brothers, my sister, and I were created by our Mommy," Buster explained.

"My sisters, my brother, and I were created by our Daddy," Banners added.

"Before my sister was born, our Mommy married our new Daddy," Bam-bam explained.

"Before my brother was born, our Daddy married our new Mommy," Bamby added.

"My Mommy is a scientist and my Daddy is a social Studies Teacher," Blaster replied.

"My Daddy is a scientist and my Mommy is a English teacher," Bliss said.

"Burnner and Binky are not related to us," Benster explained.

"And they're not related to each other," Bloomy added.

"As you can see my brothers, sister, and I have the same last name," Bridger explained.

"Do do my sisters, my brother, and I," Bridget added.

"I see my dears, what are your names?" Mureil asked.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," Binky said.

"I'm Booster Rotium," Booster said.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," Buttercup replied.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," Boomy said.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," Bubbles replied.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," Beauty said.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," Banners replied.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," Blaster replied.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," Benster said.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," Bloomy replied.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," Bridger said.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," said Bridget, "I'm Beatie Rotium," Beatie said.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"Those all start with the letter B, I like you tough kids," Eustace commented.

"Do you kids like Television? I have one in the living room," Mureil asked.

"Yes we do," said Beatie, "everyone should have Television," Benny added.

After supper everyone went in the living room to watch some TV.

* * *

Eustace, Burnner, Binky, Buttercup, and the other tough Puffs were in the barn the next day.

"I'm a farmer that's why this is a farm," Eustace explained.

"I see, sir do you like money?" Burnner asked.

"Like money? I love money," Eustace replied.

"Wow so do we!" Binky replied.

"I've always wanted to be rich, someday I will be," Eustace added.

"Money is very valuable," Baxter explained

"Yeah and a lot is valuable too," Buttercup added.

"Sometimes our Parents won't let us have money," said Buster.

"Yeah no matter how much we like it," Banners added.

"Wanna go find some money Mr. Bagg?" Benster asked.

"So each of us can have as much as we want," Bloomy said.

"Sure, I'll be rich, rich, rich," Eustace said eagerly.

Meanwhile Muriel, Blossom, and the other smart Puffs were baking in the the kitchen.

"I'm sure you wonderful children will be good cooks some day," Muriel replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Bagg," Booster said.

"But I think the sweet Puffs are better at it than we are," Blossom replied.

"My Parents can both cook and bake," Beauster said.

"So can my Parents," said Beauty.

"So do our babysitters Mackenzie Mac for short and Richard," said Blaster.

"Thanks for teaching us how to bake Mrs. Bagg," said Bliss.

"You're welcome my dear," said Muriel.

Meanwhile outside porch Bubbles, the other sweet Puffs, Beatie, and Benny were playing with Courage.

"Go get the ball Courage," said Boomy.

Courage went to get the ball and bring it back.

"Good boy wanna treat?" Bubbles asked.

Courage nodded his head up and down, Bubbles gave him the treat and Courage ate it.

"Wanna have your belly scratched?" Bam-bam asked.

Courage nodded again, so Bam-bam scratched his belly.

"You're a smart dog Courage," Bamby replied.

"Muriel is lucky to have you," said Bridger.

"She loves you and you lover her," Bridget said.

"You like us right? Woof, woof, woof, woof?" Beatie asked.

Courage nodded again.

"We like you too, woof, woof, woof, woof," said Benny.

Courage could see that Beatie and Benny's powers were talking to animals but he understood them in both languages.

"I like these kids, two of them can talk to animals," Courage said to himself.

The PowerPuffs were fine with being at Nowhere Kansas, even if it wasn't what they were expecting. Eustace might be mean and grouchy but the tough Puffs liked him anyway. Muriel seemed to be like a perfect Grand Mother figure. And Courage was like the perfect dog.

* * *

Around Nowhere, there was a house that was kind of far from the Bagg's house, inside of it was a duck with blue hair.

"I Le Quack shall have my revenge against that doggie, I better go to that house just to see if there is company," the duck said.

Le Quack went to the Bagg's house, he hid inside a barrel, and watched Courage play with the girls and the boys.

"There are 22 little rugrats they have super powers," Le Quack laughed.

Beatie and Benny patted Courage on the head, Courage licked them, Beatie and Benny giggled.

"Those two little one are my perfect targets I'll sneak out tonight, make sure no one sees me, and capture those two little punks," the duck said.

Le Quack laughed, he waited for the girls, and the boys to go back inside the house, after they did Le Quack came out of the barrel and ran back to his hideout.

"All I have to do is wait for night and I'll do my plan," Le Quack said to himself.

Le Quack laughed again. His plan had to work this time, it just had to. And he would make sure Courage wouldn't stand in his way.

Night came and everyone fell asleep, the girls and the boys slept in the living room. Outside Le Quack was slowly trying not to make a noise, he went inside to the back door, Courage heard it. He went downstairs to check it out.

"Who could that be?" Courage asked himself.

Le Quack Courage went to hide in the closet, Le Quack came in the living room, he saw Beatie and Benny sleeping; he picked them up and carried them away, but what he didn't know was that Courage was watching him.

"Oh no it's that duck!" Courage said in fear. The next morning everyone woke up to have breakfast.

"Mr. Bagg have you seen Benny?" Burnner asked.

"I thought he was with you kids," Eustace said.

"He was when we went to bed," Binky replied.

"But not when we woke up, Mrs. Bagg have you seen Beatie?" Booster asked.

"I thought she was with you kids too," Muriel said.

"She was when we went to bed as well," Blossom explained.

"But not when we woke up also," said Baxter.

"I'll look in the attic," Buttercup replied.

"I'll look in the barn," Boomy suggested.

"I think we should have slept in the attic since it has enough room," Bubbles said having a bad feeling about this.

Buttercup looked in the attic but she couldn't find anything. Boomy looked in the barn but he couldn't find anything either.

"Did you find them?" Beauster asked.

"Nope their not in the barn," Boomy said.

"Well were they in the attic?" Beauty asked.

"Nope this isn't like them," said Buttercup.

"Maybe the got kidnapped," Buster replied.

"Oh my that's not good," Muriel gasped.

"But who would be wise enough to kidnap them?" Banners wondered.

Courage ran over to everyone, he wanted the girls and the boys to listen to him.

"He wants to talk to us alone outside," Bam-bam replied.

Courage, the girls and the boys went outside.

"I can talk I know who kidnapped Beatie and Benny," Courage said the kids.

"You do? Who is it?" Blaster asked.

"Le Quack he's a duck," Courage explained.

"Where can we find him?" Bliss asked.

"He lives in a house it's kind of far from so you're gonna have to fly over there," Courage explained

"Okay thanks Courage," Benster said

"Will you come with us?" Bloomy asked

"Yes of course," said Courage.

"Okay Bridget and I will carry you," said Bridger.

"And hang on tight," Bridget said to Courage.

Bridger and Bridget carried Courage in their arms, they flew on their way to Le Quack's hide out. Courage didn't really like flying but he trusted these kids.

* * *

Beatie and Benny woke up, and they found themselves tied to chairs.

"This isn't the farm!" Beatie said in shock.

"Where are we?" Benny asked.

"you are in my hideout," Le Quack answered.

"a talking duck? Who are you?" Beatie asked.

"I'm Le Quack I have captured you and your brother while you and him were asleep," Le Quack explained.

"I'm her boyfriend," Benny contradicted.

"Whatever, I'm keeping you both here for hostages," Le Quack explained.

"Let us go Le Quack we have families!" Beatie said crying.

"And they'll be worried about us now untie us!" Benny said crying as well.

"Not a chance my little dear babies," Le Quack chuckled.

"You let Beatie and Benny go!" Courage's voice was heard.

"Oh it is that doggie again," Le Quack said sarcastically.

"Courage can talk too!" Beatie and Benny said in shock.

"Yeah, but his owners don't know about it," Burnner explained.

"But enough talk we've come to beat this duck, and save you guys," said Binky.

"Courage untie Beatie and Benny we'll take care of Le Quack," Booster requested.

"Sure Booster," Courage said.

While the girls and the boys were fighting Le Quack, Courage untied Beatie and Benny so they could join the fight.

"Can't we take this outside?" Le Quack asked.

"sure I agree," said Blossom.

Everyone went outside to continue fighting.

"Let's keep fighting shall we?" Baxter asked.

"So we can send this feathered head to jail," Buttercup replied.

"It is I who shall beat you pipsqueaks and that doggie," Le Quack said.

"Just fight us and we'll see," Beauster challenged.

The girls, the boys, and Courage continued to fight Le Quack.

"You runts are strong since you're superheroes but not strong enough," Le Quacked mocked.

"Give it up Le Quack you'll never win," said Beauty.

"You kids are braver than me but I'm a survivor like you so let's finish Le Quack," Courage suggested.

The girls, the boys, and Courage beat up Le Quack and sent him to jail, Courage then laughed. Le Quack looked at everyone in an angry looking face, yet he didn't seem to mind the police arresting him as he had escaped a few times, so he was pretty much used to it. The PowerPuffs watched the police take Le Quack away, as well as getting thanked by the police for catching Le Quack. They remembered Courage doing this a few times, so they didn't seem to mind him helping five year old super heroes. Courage laughed nervously.

* * *

"Blast you doggie and little pests," Le Quack said blankly.

"Whatever, come on guys," Buster replied.

Courage, the girls, and the boys went back to the farm.

"You two kids are okay?" Muriel asked.

"Yeah, Courage and the others saved us," Beatie and Benny said.

"You're a good dog Courage," Muriel said to Courage.

"We had fun here," said Banners.

"Thanks for having us," Bam-bam replied.

"We have to go home now," said Bamby.

"Thanks for helping us Courage," said Blaster.

"Yeah, you're a great dog," said Bliss.

"Time for us to say bye to everyone," Benster replied.

"Yeah, we'll say bye to Eustace," said Bloomy.

"You guys say bye to Muriel," Bridger said to the smart Puffs.

"And we'll say bye to Courage," said Bridget.

"Bye Eustace we hope you have money," the tough Puffs said to Eustace.

"Thanks tough kids and bye bye," Eustace said.

"Bye Muriel we hope people like your food," the smart Puffs said to Muriel.

"Thank you children be good bakers and bye bye," Muriel replied.

"Bye Courage thanks for helping us," the sweet Puffs said. Courage licked them.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Bagg and Courage," the Puffs all said,

"Bye kids," Eustace and Muriel said.

Courage waved goodbye as the girls and the boys flew. A little later in jail Le Quack set it on fire and escaped.

"You haven't seen the last of Le Quack," Le Quack laughed.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story. You're probably wondering why I used Le Quack instead of Katz. Well I do like Katz but Le Quack hasn't been used in too many episodes like Katz. The next story is when The PowerPuffs meet characters from Time Squad.**


End file.
